the island of evil
by CherryMurder
Summary: How does a guy ended in a mental hospital? an awful journy with his friends ended so badly


The island of evil

Hello! Here I am with a new Digimon fic, I think the inspiration I have returned them, but this has more of a good horror movie themes, and indeed the end has a twist, but clearly involves our time favorite characters and a few other characters from other seasons of this series. Hope you like it.  
><em><br>Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, do not write for profit only write for fun, so to say._

Chapter 1: And so it began..

In an office was the one most of the internees in the psychiatric hospital in Odaiba, his name was Yamato Ishida, was hospitalized for his own sanity after the terrible events at 6 years, 4 of these in the custody of the hospital and the death of his girlfriend and promised Mimi Tachikawa, and 2 of the death of his younger brother Takeru Takaishi and lifelong friends in a terrible holiday on an island, his parents who feared for his life had no choice but to send him to that institution. There was the white one in his cell, he would have her talk of every month with the psychiatrist who attended him, the young man looked about 25 years now, to all the mentally ill nurses was most handsome of all. While it was a handsome young man with long blond hair and refined features, and their peculiar eyes as blue as doctor looked at him familiarly greeted him as he did whenever he had an appointment.

Matt Well said firmly wants to tell about those tragic events,

'I do not know if this is the best moment I answer

-I think if Matt've improved a lot let me tell you, I mentioned the doctor who will see the

Okay, I'll tell, 'said after releasing a sigh but it is something I like to remember-

'Excellent,' said the doctor happy with the decision of the young.

Well it all started the day I decided to meet my friends and I, he said this in his face appeared somewhat sadly forgiveness is that it is still very hard to stop me this-

Do not worry, you've improved your doctor answered him.

If as I said it all started when we decided to meet again all together to-day Tai was making phone calls, conversations in the chat, video calls and home visits.

God-this is more difficult than I thought and it was said the young Yagami-but the result will be better, he said with a smile while playing the doorbell of the apartment that had the insignia of Ishida I hope to be treated by one of two residents.

Inside the apartment sleepy blond out of his room towards the door where it came from the insistent noise and opened the door were surprised to see his lifelong friend, the nice brown emblem of courage dream and charismatic leader, Taichi Yagami anyone but a smile soon appeared on his lips.

- Tai? 'Said he.

'Well, who else,' said the brown with his characteristic smile as ¿or who expect hunk?-The latter raising an eyebrow.

'No one is surprised to see me,' replied the blonde goes Ishida, we're home-

Tai entered the apartment that looked messy and too much perhaps - Wow I had forgotten what was inside, laughing.

-I think you have much reason to not like bowing, he replied, laughing as he walked into the kitchen Have the reasons for the unexpected visit Tai? -

-A if he said, scratching his head looking guys and I, well rather I have been organizing the holiday for us to meet every-

Ahhh, was all that came out of the mouth of the blonde handed him a can of Coca-Cola to brown.

-If, as in the old days with nostalgia Tai said, almost everyone has said that if-

- What do you most?-Questioning Matt.

Well is that I still need to convince Izzy, you know the university is terribly busy, and good Mimi is difficult to locate but Izzy is helping me with that happy point-Tai said

Well, not answered Matt Tai-

'Come on - pot-making will also be on vacation-

Tai-I think this is very sudden and I could not continue because-he was interrupted by brown.

'Come bitter-confidently say that they may not want to see your friends of the soul and the love of your life-that finally caused a feeling of emptiness in Matt, who used to evade the issue since the break with the nut while loved both the constant fights that I had because of the burden of stress than the blonde could not handle were too much for her, who could not resist.

'I do not know if I should go, was the last thing the blond said before being interrupted again by Tai.

-Matt if you really love her fight for her very energy-Tai said at the end of the day was the owner of the value, recklessly brave to your heart first dictated to and not for less-well Izzy said Mimi would go only if you were going, he wanted to solve what they left unfinished, with a look dumpy by Tai illusions he started back to him, it would be possible that his Mimi wants to return with him.

'All right go-he said, still looking at Tai.

That well-said-gay-then everything ready for this Thursday night

- What? I shout exalted.

Ahh, forgot to say we left on Thursday night and I just need to confirm you and you know who said this, the phone rang chestnut, this was Izzy attended the caller terminate the call and look at Matt -good and not, she angrily

'You're an idiot you know,' he said slightly annoyed.

-If you know but that I love or do not you friend? - Answered with laughter Tai who was leaving at that moment do not forget Thursday night with Izzy, indeed superior, forgiveness Jou take us in his van-

If you do not worry-Tai, and Izzy's house I do not forget, 'he said farewell to his best friend is better to pack my stuff

Many things were in his mind at the time, Where the hell would they go? And worst still to come to pass between him and her, at that time did not want martirisar with meaningless thoughts, only shot in the bed of his room and took his cellphone and called his brother.

'Well,' replied Takeru.

-Fence until I answer, 'he said in reproach Matt.

'Sorry but I'm coming home, I was with Kari, he explained to his brother.

Ahh-wise then plan your cuñadito-emphasizing said cuñadito.

'I told you so and so? Will you, or do you stay? - Questioned.

'I'll dwarf answered his questioning, then I have an issue to be resolved-

-Matt, I know the only reason to say yes is if Mimi was. And since both Tai and I love you and want to see you happy, 'said he watched a photo that was his brother, his ex-sister, his girlfriend, his mother and him precisely in the higher-blond birthday was the idea Kari and he-

-They had to be brothers to the end of the day, 'said mockingly, knowing that his sister believed him and loved him with the cheerful chestnut and mimosa always accompanied him up to a time-well brother-Thursday we said goodbye his brother.

-If until Thursday then, he responded to it.

Matt hung up the phone and I see the background image on the device, the same as your brother in his room he saw and felt her heart shrink and rejoice. Picked up his guitar and got lost in his world as he always did with her.

Well up here the first chapter of my new story, and I hope you like it.


End file.
